Prices to Pay
by DarkByakko
Summary: There is a fine line between good and evil, and Link finds out just what it takes to push him over it, while his shadow finds something in his chest that wasn't there before. Shadow/Link Sheik/Link YAOI,SLASH, rated M for smut. DarkByakko
1. prologue

Hi there guys, I know I hav'nt uploaded ANYTHING since " a little ice-cream never hurts" but i was'nt sure I should type this one out... It's something random I've been working on for a while, and it dos'nt really have a plot and its mostly just slash smut, but i"ll upload some of it and see if i can get any good reviews, if so, I'll keep uploading chapters.

(it seems like a really long story to me, but its on paper, and the lengths are always so different on paper when compared to computer...)

WARNING: THIS IS YAOI/ BOY/BOY SEX AND ITS VEEEEERY DETAILED if you dont like it so be it, you dont know what your missing.

PAIRING: predominantly shadow/link but there is some sheik/link in the begining

DISCLAIMER: what that means, its too painful for me to say it...oh i have to? crud...

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS DONT BELONG TO ME!

cries happy now?!

REVIEWS GREATLY APRECIATED, FLAMES TOO, AS LONG AS IT'S A REVIEW I'M HAPPY

prologue:

" Oh it's getting warm already...Epona, we'd better get moving." A tall well built teen muttered,

urging his amber colored horse on in the blistering sun of hyrule field.

The horse, Epona, was a perfect specimen, with a large, muscular body, and a gorgeous deep brown coat complete with a moonlit mane of silky hair.

The teen, Link was ALSO a fine specimen:

Blonde hair swaying with the wind like a field of golden wheat frameing his handsome face, and startlingly blue eyes that rivaled the summer sky above their heads.

He was wearing a forest green tunic that complemented his slim yet sturdy body, boots and gauntlets.

on his back, a lightweight sheild with the crest of hyrule, and a large sword lying in wait for battle in a blue sheathe encrusted with gold, which marked him as the hero of time.

He spotted the large gate to Lake Hylia in the near distance, and sped on.

" HYA!"

(Meanwhile...)

"Hmmmm...looks like we have a bit of company..." A dark clothed form sniggered leaning on a dead tree located on a small island in the middle of a spacious room flooded ankle deep with cold murky water

"HAHAHAHA This is going to be FUN!"

(Lake Hylia...)

" WOOOOHOOOOOO!!" uber super splash of soggy dooooom

Link jumped into the water eagerly, and sunk to the bottom, only to return to the surface with a

large spray of water that the now soaked Epona did NOT care for, letting Link know her feelings with an indignant whinnie and a snort of water in his face.

"Sorry Epona..." he apologised, wiping the horse snot off his face with a grimace, laughing when Epona turned her head from him, seemingly in a pout.

"Well I don't exactly have to rush now that all of this is..."

He started but stopped abruptly, a far away look glazing over his eyes as realization hit him like a 40 year old twinkie.

"It's...over... It's really over..."

He sat in deep thought at this, re-living old memories of the long grueling war which had taken the lives of many innocent people and braves, the destruction of over half of Hyrule which had once stood proud and tall, the widespread depression, and most imprtant of all to Link of all...his childhood.

If he had'nt become "The Hero of Time", he could have lived a life completely different.

Growing up in Kokiri like a normal kid, and having someone else to depend on instead of being the one everyone depended on, but nooooo, he had to save the world!

It stole away his inocence, having to kill so many.

It led him to wonder if he had become the very thing he feared and hated for so long, and it frightened him horribly to even be thinking about it.

"Me...Evil...?"

He swam to the island in the middle of the lake and crawled up onto its bank, making his way to the tree that grew there, curling up on its roots, and letting the tears he'd held back for so long, cascade down his cheeks.

Crying for the people, crying for the dead, crying for those alive, miserable, happy, sick, poor, healthy, rich, good, or evil.

He just cried.

SO!

What do you think?

leave me reviews and ill upload another chapter, thats the game I play.

I really would like to continue this for you guys, and I'll read whatever you write me! i promise! i even learned how to write paragraphs that are'nt mashed together, and punctuation!

I want to try to get at least 10 reviews, but 5 or more is good for me, i have low self esteem as you can see...

your loving yaoi addict

Reva 3

v lovely button likes to be pushed...cmon...you know you wanna


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, LOL YOU GET A NEW CHAPTER**

**Aren't you happy?! HAHAHA cough**

**Anyways, i thank:**

**YaoiFanGirl101-I'm not quite sure how to send the chapters...but if you're a faithful fan, then, get other people you know to review so that i upload the chapters more quickly.**

**MornRaven- I'm so honored to have gotten you're first review!**

**don't worry, it made me, and probably others veeeery happy, so it was a good review!**

**pikminbro.-I already had the chapter written, i was just waiting for the reviews, no need to be pushy XD**

**RomanceBookReader- I'm not too sure on what you actually said, but i think i got the gist of it.**

**Yes, Link is going to talk throughout the entire story, I was going to make him mute, but what fun would that be?**

**And myself, for reviews, which earned you this vvv ENJOY! 3**

**DISCLAIMER**: you know i don't own it, don't make me say it anymore than i have to, I'm already crying enough as it is.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Link woke up on a cold, hard, stone floor.

"Ugh..." He groaned, getting up slowly and rubbing his eyes with his fists, then swiveling his head to get a look at his surroundings.

"Where are we Navi?" Link turned to look to the annoying blue sparkle with wings for an answer, but cringed when he remembered that the faerie had gone back to Kokiri after he beat Ganondorf.

More tears welled up behind his eyes, but he held them back by blinking angrily.

"No, this is no time to be crying link, pull yourself together!" He muttered, mentally psyching himself up.

"Now." he started once he pulled himself together.

"Where in the world am I??"

He walked a few feet before realizing he was in the Water Temple.

"Strange...I must have been sleep walking..." he wondered aloud, words echoing in the large water filled room.

"_Far from it i think..."_

This mysterious voice that resonated throughout the Temple made Link shiver with unknown familiarity, which confused the young hero thoroughly.

"Who's there?!" Link called to the voice

"Show Yourself!"

"_Why, I'm hurt that you don't remember me Hero...though, i suppose you do have the good excuse that you thought i was dead..." _The voice said, chuckling softly.

The hero stood there for a bit, shifting through various old memories to try and pin just who it was he was dealing with at the moment.

Finally, his eyes widened as he realized, and was frozen from the shock.

"Sh...Sha...dow..." He managed to stutter, naming the doppelganger of his self that he had defeated in this very temple back when Ganondorf was in power.

A pair of brilliant scarlet eyes detached themselves from the shadows, along with a tall lanky dark figure clad in black.

"Hello Link." The look-alike Link greeted with a fanged grin.

Link shivered again, and frowned.

"Oh don't frown Hero, it doesn't suit you at all." Shadow advised, slinking fluidly over to the blonde to stroke his tanned cheek softly.

Blue eyes met red, and sparks flew.

CLANG

The musical sound of steel on steel rang throughout the Temple as Shadow blocked a harsh blow from Links sword.

"Looks like your skills have dulled Linkie-boy" Shadow sneered as he parried another attack.

" SHUT-UP!" Link yelled, insulted.

He jumped up and brought the master sword down on shadow, aiming for his head, but the sword never reached, for Shadow brought his own blackened blade up to protect himself.

"YOU BASTARD, WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" Link screamed, forcing his entire weight down on his sword, to try and break Shadow's defence.

'Have I always been this angry...?!' Link thought, shocking himself with the pure hatred that was coursing through his veins.

Shadow took this chance to scrape his sword along Links, and thrusting it up so that it made Links sword fly across the room.

Pointing the tip of the sword to Links neck, Shadow chuckled, and slid it back into its equally dark sheathe on his back.

"You see what's happening?" Shadow said, sliding slender finders along Links' neck, and wraping gently around his chin.

"Your power is overwhelming you, and soon, it's going to eat you up from the inside out" Shadow said, moving his face closer, and looking deeply into Links' cerulean eyes.

"Soon..." He continued, pressing his body against Links own, as Links' back pressed further into the wall behind him.

"...You'll be just like the things you hate most..." Shadow finished, pressing cold lips against Links' warm neck, and confirming Links' greatest fear.

"Evil...?" The shocked Hero whispered.

"That's right Hero, just like me..." Shadow said, breathing on the tanned skin, and licking it languidly.

"Wh...what are y-you doing...?!" Link choked, pressing his hands against Shadows chest as said shadow started nipping at the soft flesh.

Shadow just chuckled deep in his throat, and continued his oral assault, moving up a bit to suck on his jugular, where the delicious beat of Links' heart could be felt, pulsing against shadows moist tongue.

"Sh-shadow, stop..."Link protested, and pushed harder, turning his head to break Shadows contact.

Shadow sighed and stepped away from link, whose legs were quivering and barely able to hold his weight

"I'm sorry Link, I got ahead of myself." Shadow apologised, melding back into the shadows.

"..._But you liked it_..."

Shadow added, and laughed.

Link sat there, listening as Shadows laughter dissipated, contemplating those last words, playing them over and over in his head.

"...Liked...it...?"

He shook his head furiously, trying to knock the idea out of his head, and made his way out of the Temple.

He kept turning at the feeling of someone following him, but when he looked, he didn't see anyone.

He reached up to touch his neck, tingling where Shadow had pad attention to it, blushing as he remembered how Shadows' warm breath had felt when tickling his skin.

A strange feeling coiled in his lower abdomen, and Link dismissed the thoughts from his head.

'Such disgusting acts shouldn't affect me like this...I should probably head to Hyrule Castle' Link thought, trying to bring his scattered mind to another topic in vain, and finally made it out of the Temple and swam his way to the top of Lake Hylia, and across to the opposite bank, pulling himself up and calling Epona, then finally setting back out to Hyrule field.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**So, yeah...**

**I know it's short, but bear with me, I'll try and make the next one a bit longer.**

**Oh yeah, and the review thing? same as always, 5 reviews, and a new chapter is born, so, press that little blue button that most people ignore, because you arent getting anymore yaoi from me till then!**

**And I really want to write it!**

**Sorry to the people who don't want to wait, and typically, I wouldn't make you wait like this, but I want to see how many people will review asking for more!**

**Sorry again for the trouble, but i hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review on your way out!**

_Reva 3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!!**

**Sorry it took so long to put this up, I know its been 5 reviews, and now I have 10, thanks so much for that my readers, but alas, it's school time, and homework is a must, also, one of my friends is living with me right now, and steals the comp lol, so be patient please!**

**Thanks for the reviews that keep this fanfiction going:**

**RomanceBookReader- it's okay, your review meant alot to me still, and thanks for the cookie!!nom nom nom**

**Faye- Ah, don't worry, it made sense to me, a few of my other friends who read it thought the same thing.**

**hey, they may be retarded, but they're still compliments, and i am thankful for them!**

**Dina- I'll try my hardest, sorry for the wait!**

**tails doll curse- i feel watched...but it's a good sort of watched...lol**

**to be honest, I can't wait to see how it turns out either... **

**KarylinaHatake- THANKS BISH!**

**she's the one living with me!**

**blame her for the late updates!! hands out free torches and pitchforks**

**OKAY!! now! on with the late chapter!**

**GODDAMNIT FUCKING LITTLE STUPID GAH ACK SONNUVA FREAKING DOODLEY FRICKEN DEE! (trans: the characters in this fanfiction do not belong to me, and im broke, so don't sue me please and thank you!)**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Wow, this place is completely different from when I was last here...it's...more alive now...' Link thought as he walked quickly through the tight compact crowd in the center of Castletown.

As he walked, people stared at him with odd looks at his green tunic, sword, and shield, but as soon as Link caught them, they returned to what they were doing beforehand.

Link strolled up to the gate to Hyrule castle, and planned on walking right through, but was stopped by one of the guards.

"HALT!" the guard shouted causeing Link to turn and look at him.

"Buisness?" he asked upon stopping in front of Link.

"I'm here to speak with the Queen Zelda." Link replied.

"Name?"

"Link" He replied, getting impatient.

"What's your job?"

"I'm a soldier, now if you-" Link started, but the guard quickly cut him off.

"Soldier?" the man asked suspiciously.

Link was getting annoyed now, and started tapping his foot.

"Yes and i need to see the Queen, so if you don-"

"What's your rank then?" The guared questioned, getting on Link's last nerve.

"i'm the bloody Hero of Time, now MOVE!!" Link shouted and shoved past the shell shocked guard.

"STOP, WAIT, YOU CAN'T GO!" He yelled after Link, and started calling the other guards to chase him.

Link just rolled his eyes again, and ran faster.

'Just like the good old days...' He thought grimly.

He turned a sharp corner into an alcove, and ducked down.

The gurds ran right past his hiding spot, and Link stood up, jumped onto one of the vined walls, and climbed up to the upper level.

'Well, the defense around here hasn't changed much...' Link thought, slipping inside off the balcony he had climbed onto.

"HEY!" a passing guard yelled.

Link sighed and walked towards the lone soldier, intending to just knock him over and continue on, but stopped abruptly when 10 more came to join him.

"Why me?!" link groaned, exasperated, ran full force at them, and leapt right over them.

"HOLY GODDESSES!!" they all yelled as the watched him land on his feet, and continue running.

' My Goddesses, Epona would have been proud of me for that one' Link thought, grasping his chest where his heart had skipped a beat.

He jumped over random objects in his way, and finally caught sight of the large oaken doors of the Queens' room.

He stopped in front of the door, and was instantly surrounded by 30 or more guards.

Link smirked, glanced at the nervous soldiers, and looked back at the door, knocking gently.

"Yes?" a voice answered, slightly muffled by the thickness of the door.

"Can't a Hero get some love around here?" Link spoke, feeling the spear points at his back.

The door burst open, and a pink and yellow blur flew out, tackling Link to the marble floor.

"LINK!!" Queen Zelda yelled, suffocating him with a vicious hug.

The soldiers just stared, utterly confused. "Your majesty?"

Zelda jumped up, and brushed herself off, laughing awkwardly.

After this, she explained to the guards that Link wasn't a threat to her, and to return to their posts, the dragged Link into the throne room, so he could report to her.

"Link, it's been far too long!" Zelda exclaimed.

"It's only been a week Zelda."Link said, chuckling at Zelda's blush.

Link caught a flash of blue by the throne out of the corner of his eye, and glanced up, eyes widening at the sight.

A tall man with bright blonde hair, tan skin, most of which was covered by a face shawl, and one visable scarlet eye.

"Sh-Sheik?!" Link stuttered, taking a step back, and almost falling over. "B-but.."

Link looked over to Zelda for an explanation.

"What, the sages wouldn't let me go myself, it was far too dangerous. when Sheik's face showed, he used me as a guise, so as not to show his true face." Zelda told the confused Hero.

Link swung his head back to the throne, but was disappointed to see that the Sheikah had vanished, and looked down at his feet.

"Nice to see you are well, Hero." a voice came from beside Link, causing him to jump in surprise.

Link gasped when he looked at sheiks eyes, which were shining with an invisible smile.

"You..you!" Link said and pointed to sheik's face, but the smile was gone as quickly as it came, and Link pouted.

'Wish i could see him smile without his face cover...' Link thought, dejected.

"So." Zelda started. "What brings you here Link?"

Links eyes glazed over for a moment before speaking, and Sheik noticed this, but decided against asking him about it.

"Well, Hyrule seems to be back to normal, Kokiri forest is monster free once again, and the new Deku tree is growing steadily, Malon and Talon have had 2 colts, black and white birthed, and lastly, Gerudo desert had a male child born to them." Link reported.

Zelda smiled.

"That's great!! I'm glad Hyrule is at peace again." she said," and the people?"

"They are content" Link replied, gave a forced grin, and looked down, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Is there something else hero? Sheik asked, worriedly, and Link nodded hesitantly.

"Well?" Zelda pressured, still cheery from the good news.

"Um...well...you see... shadow...shadow-Link is still...alive..." Link said, voice straining.

Zelda's face gained a panicked look. "Does that mean-"

"NO! Gannondorf is still dead!" Link hurriedly put in, relieving Zelda's thoughts that Gannon could still possibly be alive.

"But..."

"yes, he should have died along with Gannon, but, what if he wasn't one of Gannon's creations?" Sheik proposed.

"What if...Zelda, was there a Hero of Time before me?" Link asked.

Zelda nodded, "Yes, why?" she asked.

"What if...shadow was the last hero..." Link said, falling deep into thought.

"What if...i turn out just like...him..."

Zelda gasped, and stood. Link hung his head, an his shoulders started shaking. Sheik, strode over and slung an arm around Link's shoulders comfortingly.

"shadow told me...my power is taking control of me... I don't want to be like him...!" Link sobbed, and pressed himself against Sheik.

" I don't want to be evil!"

"Come Hero, you need rest" Sheik murmured to the crying Link, and guided him out of the throne room.

(Zelda)

Zelda watched forlornly as Sheik carried Link out of the room.

'now i see...Link isn't just a Hero...just a kid...a kid that's forced to stand on an ant hill and handed a magnifying glass..' she thought, as a single tear made its way down her face.

(Sheik and Link)

Sheik was carrying Link to his room bridal style, for Link had collapsed a while back, probably from lack of sleep as Sheik thought. Sheik gazed worriedly at Link as he stirred a bit in his arms.

warmth spread through Sheik's body, and a strange feeling enveloped him. a smile crossed his normally emotionless face.

'This feeling...it is love?'

(Shadow)

Shadow was shaking furiously as he watched that damned Sheikah fawning all over HIS Link

'Oh, he is going to pay.'

(Sheik and Link)

Sheik almost ran into a pillar while looking at the sleeping hero, so he decided to keep his eyes forward from now on (AN: good thinking genius)

Links eyes opened slightly and saw Sheiks face a bit too close to his own than it should have been, but was too tired to care much, so he just asleep again.

When they finally made it to the room, Sheik sat down on the bed, and sat Link in his lap.

He felt a shock go up his spine when Links butt brushed on his thigh, but shook it off, and pushed his back up against the wall the bed was against.

Sheik felt Link's arms wrap around his waist, and his face snuggle against his chest, and just barely kept himself from gasping.

Link woke up to find his arms were wrapped around Sheiks thin frame, and Sheiks thumb making small circles on his hip. Link blushed furiously, but didn't want to wake the sleeping Sheikah.

It was amazing what that small movement did to the Hero.

When Sheik awoke, he saw that Link was flushed pink, and gasping for breath.

This alarmed him until he realised what his thumb was doing, and why Link was like that, all of which made him aroused beyond belief.

Link looked so damn fuckable in his lap with his tunic tenting...

'wait... his tunic is tenting...because of me?' Sheik thought

'peeeerrrfeeeect'

"Hero? what's wrong?" Sheik asked, playing innocent.

"Sh-sheik, you're awake..." Link gasped, and pressed his legs together to try and hide his erection.

Sheik slid out from underneath Link, laid him down on the bed, and climbed over him, straddling his legs.

Link ground his teeth when Sheik's thigh brushed against his hard on.

"I think you need some stress relief Link." Sheik whispered into Links ear, and grabbed his cloth trapped length. Link groaned and pushed his hips up into Sheiks hand.

"Oh my, didthose little circles get you this excited?" Sheik asked, and Link nodded.

"Well then, i suppose i can't very well leave you like this, no can i?" Sheik said, and started gliding his hand slowly over Link's member.

Link arched up and moaned quietly, trying to suppress it by biting his lip.

Sheik's other hand removed Links belts, and slipped the tunic over Links head.

Link pulled down Sheiks face cowell, and their lips pressed together for the first time.

The kiss started off nice and slow, both just moving together gently, but then, Sheik ran his tongue along Links bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which Link obliged, and indulged in the feeling of Sheiks tongue exploring his mouth.

Link worked up the courage to slide his tongue along Sheiks', and Sheik groaned.

Link moved his arms up to Sheiks torso, and ran his hands along the slim body.

Sheik broke the kiss only to start licking and nipping at link's tanned chest.

Link moaned, and started weaving his hands through Sheiks silky blonde hair

"Clothes..." Link said, breathlessly

"What about them" Sheik asked, sucking on Links nipple.

"too...m-many..." Link finished, and clawed at Sheiks blue outfit.

Sheik smirked and shook his head. "Not yet Hero" Sheik chuckled, and pulled down Links leggings, brushing against Links swollen length.

Link moaned loudly at this

"You're so sensitive Link..." Sheik said, voice glazed with lust.

Sheik gazed at it with animalistic instinct.

"My how you've grown Hero"

All Link could do was stare at Sheik with half lidded eyes filled with need for the Sheikah, and pant harshly.

Sheik lcked his lips in anticipation, and kissed the tip of links dick softly, then licked up and down its length, like a delectable lolly pop.

Link gasped, and moaned Sheiks name loudly, while arching up to try to get himself further into Sheiks warm mouth.

Sheik held Links hips down with his hands to keep him from moving them, and engulfed links head in his mouth.

"ah...ahhhhh..."Link moaned as Sheiks talented mouth sucked him off.

Sheik deep throated Link, and swirled his tongue around the shaft. He felt Links hands grip his hair, and took that as a sign that he was coming close to his orgasm.

"She..sheik...I'm gonna come...ngh..." Link groaned.

Sheik hummed, sending deep vibrations throughout Links entire body, Link screamed in pleasure and was on the verge of coming when he was suddenly enveloped in a shroud of shadow.

All Sheik could hear was the pop of Link being pulled from his mouth, and a dark amused snigger.

when the strange darkness cleared, Link was gone.

Sheik gasped, and ran into the bathroom to get ready to tell the Queen about what had happened (leaving several parts out of course)

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I'm so cruel.**

**I didn't want to write a full lemon too soon, plus, Link/Sheik isn't the main pairing, so I wanted to save Link's virginity for Shadow XD**

**I put two chapters together to try and make this longer for you, hope you enjoyed reading as much as i did writing it!**

**REMEMBER! five reviews gets you a new chapter, and guys, i promise I'll try harder to get the next one up faster than i did this one, but having a comp hog living with you makes it hard to get on and do it, especially since whenever I'm on I'm always doing stuff she wants to do...**

**forgive me, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaoi content of course, if you dont like it, the why did you click?**

**God knows i put up wnough warnings**

**OMG i have a new comp that i can use if my friend is using mine, so i can update regularly again!**

**Thanks so much to the reviewers that keep me going!**

**MornRaven- no worries, im just glad you reviewed at all! and thanks for the good luck, its much appreciated!**

**im genuinely surprised that i got so many reviews so fast, i mean, 6 reviews in 1 day!!**

**Love-sama- takes love and puts it up on fridge door THANK YOU!!**

**RomanceBookReader- indeed!**

**well, the only reason the guards forgot about him is because when Link beat Gannon, he was sent back into child hood to grow up again, the only people who remember him are Zelda, Sheik, Shadow, and the sages.**

**and due to the faith fullness of readers, you apparently didnt have to wait too long! thanks for all the reviews!**

**Ebony-Thorn- lol, to be honest, i thought it might go downhill myself, but my inspiration just kept comeing, which im grateful for. Thanks so much, i know, homework is killer, just wait till mid terms and finals... lol**

**Laura- lol, at first i wasn't going to have Link cry because its kind of OC, but it set the tone for the story, you'll see why soon, i don't want to spoil the story :D**

**Dina- I thought so too, thanks!**

**I wont make you read any further, but when youre done reading, please read the bottom author comments, it has something quite interesting in it!!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

(Link and his mysterious captor)

"Mph! mmmghphh!!nmhhh ghhphhh!!" Link tried to speak, but his voice was muffled with a string of cloth tied tightly over his mouth, and struggling against the strong arms of his kidnapper...teennapper...about-to-be-fucked-by-one-of-the-sexiest-men-on-earth-napper?

He was bound, gagged, chained, blindfolded, thrown to the ground, taped, bandaged, twisted, turned, folded, shoved into a dark space, taken back out, whipped, creamed, and frapeed. (AN: now i want a milkshake LOL)**(1)**

Then, he was heaved onto someones back.

From being pressed against said back, Link could tell that the nan was very strong, had a build similar to his own, and smelled inhumanly good, the scent was strong, but not overpowering, and ironically musky, yet subtle...Just like the man's voice, deep, yet light.

I t seemed as though the man was always "yet" something (perhaps evil yet good...?)

He recognised everything the man did, as though they had met before, and even though Link was still blindfolded, he could trll somewhat how the man looked...

"Would you like to be able to talk?" the man asked, and Link nodded in response.

He pulled down Links gag "What do you want from me Shadow?!" Link asked immediately.

"Well i suppose you're sharper than i first thought" Shadow sneered.

"You could tell it was me by sniffing at my neck, or did you think i didn't notice?"

Link seized up and blushed slightly.

"Ah, and you are still aroused from your earlier...activity" Shadow pointed out, pressing his back up against Links' still swollen crotch, which had yet to be relieved.

Link blushed furiously, and his breath caught in his throat.

Shadow continued rubbing his back teasingly on Links length, and Link had to bite back his moans.

Shadow laughed which sent vibrations throughout both of their bodies, causing Link to shudder.

"Shadow turned his head, and tore off the blindfold with his teeth, and threw it to the ground. Link blinked a bit to adjust to the sudden light that he had been granted.

Shadow smirked at him.

"What are y-you smirking abou-about?" Link demanded with a whispery voice dripping with arousal.

Shadow chuckled at Links' adorable stutter, and Link shuddered again.

"You really like my laugh, don't you Hero?" Shadow asked

"NO!" Link yelled in Shadows ear, causing the latter to wince.

"Well then, why are you blu-" "BECAUSE YOU'RE RUBBING AT MY JUNK!!" Link screamed, cutting Shadow off.

"Oh, you mean like..._this_?" Shadow said, sliding his back excruciatingly slowly over Link's man-bits.

Link gritted his teeth to hold back the whimper he was sure was going to come out.

"S-stop tha...ah...un.." Link moaned, trying to push himself away from Shadows m ministrations.

"Try and make me...Link..." Shadow jeered, the hand supporting Link on his back squeezing his thigh slightly, then ran it down his leg, ending at Links toned ass, rubbing that harshly, indulging in the soft mewls Link was making.

All this was making Shadow unbearably aroused, and he smirked again as Link started pressing his hard dick into his back, trying to create some more delicious friction.

Soon enough, Shadow couldn't take it anymore, and flipped Link onto the ground, and quickly laid on top of him, sliding his own quickly hardening length into Link's.

"Sh..ah! Shadow!" Link gasped, and Shadow quickly shut him up with a passionate kiss, even better than the one Sheik and Link had shared. Somehow, it seemed more natural to Link when it was Shadow kissing him.

Sahdow tactfully ran his skilled tongue along Links lips, who opened them immediately, welcoming Shadows warm tongue with his own.

'This seems so...right...' Link thought before all thoughts melted, and all concentration went to the pleasure Shadow was giving him.

Soon, both of their tongues were battling furiously, one fight that Shadow won.

The clothes that had been put back on Link were ripped off in the midst of passion, ans Shadow broke the kiss only to pull Links tunic over his head.

as soon as the tunic was off, Shadows mouth was everywhere, licking nipping and sucking at every available inch of Links tanned chest.

"I'm going to make you squirm Link" Shadow whispered hotly into the Hero's ear, lust for him evident in his husky voice, getting a deep moan from the teen in response.

'How does he keep his skin so smooth..?' Shadow thought as he ran his hands along Links sides.

He stopped at each of Links nipp;es, both of which were already erect, and sucked on each of them, one at a time, teasing the one not getting attention with his fingers.

Shadow made his way slowly down Links body, stopping at the hem of Links leggings, and tugging them down with his teeth, lifting up when they snagged on Links painfully erect dick.

once he had removed those, he took a nose dive, and licked Links dick up and down, before engulfing the whole thing in his mouth, drawing a loud moan from Link in the process.

Deep throating him, Shadow hummed low in his throat, causing Link to gasp, and arch up. Shadow controlled his gag reflex, and started playing with Links balls.

Link could feel the coil in his stomach tighten considerably, and he braced himself for the ride of his life.

Shadow knew the Blonde Hero was about to come, so right before Link's orgasm, he pulled his mouth away with a wet pop.

Link groaned in obvious disappointment, but gasped as he felt a ring slip around the head of his cock. He looked down at Shadow questioningly, and gulped when he saw the look on his face.

Shadow moved his thumb to the slit in Links head, and moved it around in slow circles, and stroked the shaft with his extra fingers, using his other hand to hold Links hips down.

Link arched up repeatedly, and screamed loudly. Just when Link was on the verge of frustrated tears, Shadow stopped, and raised his fingers up to Links lips.

"Suck." S hadow told him, and Link complied, taking the four fingers into his mouth, and running his tongue over them, coating them with saliva.

Shadow groaned deep in his throat at the exotic sight and feel of Link sucking on his fingers.

'Where did he learn to suck like that?!' Shadow thought faintly before reluctantly pulling his now moist fingers from Links warm mouth, a line of saliva following. Shadow's cock twitched as he saw the euphoric look on links face, who gave his fingers one last lingering lick before letting them go, and kissed him thoroughly enough that the fingers creeping to his entrance went unnoticed.

Link gasped into Shadows mouth as he felt a finger penetrate him, and start probing around. once the second finger entered, Link started trying to wiggle away from them, but Shadow held him fast with a hand on his hip.

"Relax...it will feel better soon" Shadow said, and as he did, he happened to brush across a spot in Link, that made the teen see white.

'And soon, you will be mine...'

Link threw his head back in surrender, and maned deeply.

Once Shadow thought that Link was adequately stretched, he pulled the fingers out, squeezing Links hips when he tried to impale himself on them again, then, in one fluid movement, thrust himself deep inside Link, who let out an agonized scream, and clenched his muscles tightly around Shadow.

"Loosen up...L-link...ah fuck...so ti- ah - tight..." Shadow urged, massaging Links hips gently.to soothe him.

"It...huu-hurts..." Link groaned, and tried relaxing the muscles a bit, and found that it hurt less.

"I'm going to start moving now link..." Shadow whispered, and gently started thrusting in and out at Links nod.

after a few thrusts, Links cries of pain started turning into moans of pleasure, rolling his hips to try to get Shadow to move faster.

"Harder...!" Link gasped, and Shadow met his request with quicker, deeper thrusts, revelling in Links delightfully arousing moans.

Link was in absolute ecstasy, and Shadow smirked at the thought that he had single handedly turned The Hero of Time into a well pleasured puddle of green jelly.' MY well pleasured puddle of green jello' Shadow added to himself, and felt himself reaching his peak, so he grabbed Links cock which was twitching in anticipation, and pressure at being held back by the ring, and tore said ring off just as he came with one last deep thrust inside Link.

Link screamed loud enough to raise the Stalfos as hie rode out his intensely powerful orgasm, cum staining both of their chests, and arching up almost acrobatically, touching stomachs with Shadow.

Shadow collapsed to the side of Link, and for a while, all that could be heard was the gasping of the duo, chests rising and falling almost in unison.

"Th-that was amazing" Link gasped, looking at shadow, eyes wide.

Shadow chuckled, and watched as Links cheeks flushed with red.

"You really do like my laugh don't you" Shadow asked, brushing a stray hair off of Links sweaty face, and out of his cerulean eyes.

Link wrapped his arms around Shadows chest, and snuggled into his neck, and started drifting off to sleep.

"Maybe..."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**(1): if you don't want me to put in AN's (author notes) please include it in your review.**

**WOW, 6 reviews in ONE DAY!! THABKS SO MUCH! AND A LEMON FOR YOU!! man can i drag them out or what?**

**First lemon in the story, but, i'll promise you this, there are many more to come, each better than the last.**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm working on another fanfic for a book, but it doesn't have a category, so when i finish it (it's going to be a one shot) I'll send it to anyone who asks, i just need e-mail addresses, they won't go anywhere but to me, and my e-mail address isn't shared, so feel free to contact me with your address and I'll gladly give it to you!**

**it;s for the book called "the telling pool" by David Clement Davies, not sure if any ones read it or not, but if you haven't, you should, it's amazing!!**

**(It's yaoi of course)**

**contact me for more details or questions, or even requests if you like.**

**thanks again to those who took the time to review, so everyone else can get the chance to read another chapter, and so i get the chance to upload another chapter for you, and see what you people think, and get more reviews, so you get another chapter and so on.**

**I WANNA ACTUALLY KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT!! im not just doing this game so i can get lots of reviews, believe it or **

**not!**

**SO! you know the drill, review please!**

**DarkByakko 3 (supposed to be a carrot and a 3 making a heart, but the carrots don't work on this!, and DarkByakko is my new name, i decided to keep all my names on every site i go on the same, so its easier to remember.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lol, shoot me now, for I am the definition of Failzorz!**

**I know, I know, I havn't updated in FOREVER!**

**There's a legit reason, a few actually...**

**First, I was kicked off the internet for a few days, then I had a few family...issues... then, I went through a small phase of depression for 2 days, then I was terribly sick, then I got grounded for a week, then, I had to swap computers, put one into my room, and wait another week until my dad got a connecter cable long enough to reach it so I could have internet, then I had my first kiss/bf and in the space of a week, had a horrible break up with him, then I went through more depression, then I was lazy, then I had to bring my grades up, and was grounded again, then, my birthday (and several of my other friends's) rolled around, and i had to plan/attend all of them, then...then... then a meteorite flew through our planets atmosphere and crashed...into my computer...**

**T-T**

**I'm trying my best, I can guarentee you that, and thanks so much to the people who still read this!!! hopefully there are some!!!**

**I'm sorry, so sorry that you'll get this chapter, and two bonus chapters to make up for lost time!!! (Bear with me, I hve loads of make-uip work that i should be doing, so it might take a day or two for me to get the bonus chap's up...)**

**Love-sama- I shall, dont worry :O**

**MornRaven- Well I did promise to try and upload as soon as i could, didnt i?**

**RomanceBookReader- lol, I know, Link being the seme just wouldnt be right, would it?**

**you do like them? okay, I wanted to ask just in case people didnt wasnt me inturrupting, but some of the AN's later on are hilarious...well, to me anyway lol.**

**Thanks again, and on with the next chapter!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Link woke up with Shadow wrapped around him like a blanket, eyes open, and staring at Link affectionatly, almost...lovingly...

"Good morning Hero..." Shadow said, and Link smiled brightly.

Shadow was taken aback at the warm smile, and kissed the blonde gently.

"We should get cleaned up..."Link pointed out, breaking the slight kiss, and groaned as he tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

Shadow smirked, picked him up, and carried him down the hill they were on to the water at its edge.

It was then that Link realised they were in the water temple, in the large room with an islad in the middle, and where he and Shadow had fought. Link shivered at the memory.

Link jumped a bit when he was lowered into a seperate pool off to the side, and found that the water was pleasantly warm.

"Its so warm..." Link sighed as he slid further into the pools murky water.

"The Gorons hot springs run underneath us, and fill this section up with warm waters" Shadow explained, slipping himself into the spring, right across from link.

Link sank down up to his eyes, and blew a few bubbles contentedly.

Suddenly, he plunged hiself down all the way, and scrubbed at his body, getting all the dirt and mess off from their earlier 'activities'

all the while, Shadow was watching, eyes following Links hands wherever they went.

Link smirked inwardly and decided to make a show of it.

He swiped his hands all over himself, arching slightly at his own touch, which caused his shadow to drool slightly, and gasped a bit over dramatically as he ran his hands over his flaccid lenth.

Shadow groaned, and pressed his legs together on his growing erection.

Link coaxed his member to life with a few soft strokes, and the image of Shadows lust filled face in front of him.

He spread his legs, to show Shadow what he was doing, and continued his slow strokes.

Shadow made a move to get up, but Link shook his head, telling Shadow to sit back down, which he did albeit grudgeingly.

Links eyes rolled back in his head, and moaned Shadows name while jacking off, wile Shadow was left squirming, and droolinng at the arousing sight of Link pleasured himself while thinking of him.

A strange feeling welled up in Shadow's chest, but he passed it off as heartburn, and continued watching the show.

Link jerked against his own hand as his other hand's fingers worked their way into his hole. One of Links' eyes opened to glimpse at Shadow, who was tensed up in a crouching position, ready to pounce on Link.

Link smirked inwardly, and added a second finger.

"Ah...Sh-Shadow...so g-good!!" He moaned loudly, and slipped in a third finger. Shadow groaned, and started rubbing his own painfully aroused length under the water, hopeing that Link didnt notice, and make him stop. Unfortunatly for him, Link noticed the waves coming from Shadow, and glared at him to stop it.

Shadow did stop, a frustrated groan ripping from his throat, as he looked pleadingly at Link, begging with his eyes for the gloden haired hero to do something other than tease him.

All Link did was move his fingers in faster and deeper, finding his prostate, and rubbing it with each thrust.

"Ahh...f-fuck..." Link swore for the first time in his life, without noticing due to the amount of pleasure he was dealing with at the moment, and shadow smirked knowingly at it.

'It's working' the shadow thought deviously.

Link started making jerky movements, signaling his impending orgasm.

He shuddered violently, and let out a deep moan as he came, semen swirling through the warm water like the finest buttermilk.

After Link caught his breath, Shadow coughed quietly, drawing Links attention to his own, very apparent need.

Link smirked, crawled over to him, and wrapped his legs around Shadow's waist, seating himself on his doppelgangers lap so that his curved bottom was cradleing Shadow's length.

Shadow groaned as Link rocked his hips. He placed his hands on Links waist, and rubbed small circles into the stratch of skin covering Links pelvis with his thumbs.

Links breath caught in his throat, and his dick hardened again almost instantly.

"Oh, your sweet spot?" Shadow asked, voice dripping with raw lust for Link.

Link groaned, and kissed him harshly to shut him up. Shadow grunted in dissapointment when Link lifted himself off of Shadow's lap, his eyes flew open in bleak surprise when Link impaled himself suddenly on Shadows dick, but rolled back in his head as Link slowly moved up and down.

Shadow's hands grasped at Links hips, and held him in place for a second before hoisting them both up onto the springs bank, so that the water wouldnt impare their movement.

After adjusting to the new height, Link started moving again, sliding himself over Shadow's hardness over abd over again, as if he'd been doing this his whole life.

Soon, both of them were gasping and panting, Link was drooling, wrapped up in so much pleasure that he could'nt even form words. Shadow's mouth hung open in a silent moan.

Link increased speed, driving shadow deeper inside of him, and making shadow hit his prostate every time he lowered himself down. Shadow bucked his hips up, meeting Links ass halfway.

Suddenly, Link threw his head back, and gave a great shudder as he came harshly onto Shadows heaving chest. Shadow moaned as Links muscles contracted beautifully around him, and arched his back, spilling into Link.

Both were tangled around eachother, gasping for air, and rolled back down into the warm water.

"Wow..."Shadow sighed. "Yeah..." Link agreed breathlessly, and they both passed out, backs pressed against the banks, and fingers intertwined.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Again, very sorry, and I know this is a short chap, but I needed to cut it off here, or else the next chap would sound wierd.**

**Feel free to review with flames about my tardiness, or e-mail me with complaints, my e-mail is right in my info on my profile.**

**~DarkByakko**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the long wait...there's alot of crap happening to me right now...**

**So much thanks and love to all my faithful readers!**

**okay, so i don't really know where i left off on reviews, and i'm too tired to look, so if i responed to your review twice, feel honored i suppose!**

**Sen2TOS9~ thanks so much! i've only posted one other FF, for KH, if you're into that, hope you like it!**

**schattenvero~ sorry for the delay, i normally like to upload quickly, but, as a teen, there's alot going on! nice name by the way, quite unique!**

**GirlyGirly24~ thanks, thanks, and more thanks!!! I'm flattered, i think i like you!!! please keep reading my fic!!!**

**Linkslove1~Thats quite alright! i completely understand! at least you took the time to read it, and for that i am grateful!!**

**calamitycasey~OMG DON'T DIE!!!! i'm sorry!!!! don't cry either, you'll make me cry too!!! and thanks!**

**yaoifanvane~THANKS, YAINORITE?**

**tails doll curse~ thanks!**

**fifthdayofmay~ OMG i feel bad... my FF is causing death and brain malfunctions!!! *pays for brainwork* oh, and you simply must tell me where you hire those little repairmen! i am in great need, though i think my brain damage may be far past fixing by now! haha!**

**Now on with the long awaited, PRICES TO PAY: CHAPTER 6-**

**Zelda, and all its' characters, unfortunately, do not belong to me T-T**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Link woke up somewhere odd. He found himself on a bed, for starters, which would'nt normally be too odd if it hadn't been for the fact that he was in the water temple last night. He blushed at remembering his time with Shadow.

Upon looking around a bit more, he also found that he was not only in a bed, but he was in HIS bed. In the forest.

"Huh?" he asked aloud, rather dumbly, then shook his head, trying to clear his sleep clouded mind.

he got up out of bed, rather awkwardly due to the size of the bed, meant for a 10 year old, and slowly made his way to the mirror on the other side of the room.

Link grimaced at the nasty red and purple hickeys on his neck. he blushed again and nervously tugged his collar up, so that they were hidden, and rubbed at his sleepy eyes. once he opened them again, he gasped to see that they were a deep purple, and the pupils were reduced to cat-like slits in the morning light streaming through his window.

"Wha-what the-" "HEEEEEY LIIIINK!" a familiar voice called from down below. Links head spun to face the door so fast his necked cracked, which made the shocked hero wince in discomfort.

"Are you up there?!" the voice called again.

'Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap' Link repeated in his head, trying to think of what to do. 'I can't let her see me like this!' he though, remembering the hickeys, and strange new color of his eyes.

'C'mon Link, you're The Hero of Time for Goddess's sake, think, think THINK!' he yelled inwardly at himself and beat his forehead with his fist, clenched in concentration.

"Hey, Link." the voice greeted, and Link blanched as Navi herself floated through the doorway.

'Oh shit, too late...' Link thought, hurriedly tossing his blonde bangs into his face, hiding his eyes from his former partner.

"Link, what's wrong with you, come down and greet the Kokirians!" Navi scolded him. "They are eager to meet with you again!"

Link didn't want to open his mouth in case his voice had maybe changed, but then realised, he hadn't seen her in a while anyway, so she most likely wouldn't notice. And if he kept his collar up, noone would see the hickeys. flipping his hair a bit awkwardly, he turned to the slight blue faerie.

"sorry Navi, I was spacing out." Link lied easily, sighing inwardly when he heard his voice had no change. He made his way to the balcony, and jumped down, landing on his feet with a dull thud. He brushed his green tunic off, and took a look around the familiar little forest village.

'This place hasn't changed a bit...' Link thought. 'I still wonder how i got here...and what happened to Sh-'

"Who's that?" A small voice asked, cutting Link off mid-thought. Link turned his head to see 2 of the know it all brothers gazing at him, and whispering amongst themselves. Link sighted the third brother not too far away, looking from a distance.

"Someone should get King Midas..." the other twin whispered and the first nodded in agreement.

'So, that little annoying creep is still King?' Link thought, snorting in amusement.

"Who are you?!" an all too familiar voice called, but Link was too engrossed in his own thoughts to hear him.

Midas growled at being ignored, and jumped in front of Link, startling the hero.

"I said, 'WHO ARE YOU?!', are you simple?!" Midas taunted.

Link chuckled, and smiled.

"It's been so long that you don't remember me, runt?" Link asked, waiting for a reaction.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Midas yelled, infuriated at being called a runt. A small crowd began to gather around them to see what the commotion was about. Link chuckled again, and some of the girls blushed.

Links attention was averted from the screaming Midas, as Navi whispered in his ear. "Really? the Deku sprout? I'm honored." Link told her when she was finished.

"well, Midas, I'm afraid we'll have to cut this quaint reunion short, for the Deku sprout calls for me on an important matter, bye!" Link told the now quiet Midas, and abruptly turned on his heel, and started towards the deku tree's clearing.

Midas growled dangerously. "why would our great deku tree want to see an outsider such as yourself?!"

'well i wouldn't exactly call myself an outsider...'

"ask him yourself if you feel threatened!" Link called over his shoulder, not even looking back.

Midas growled once more, but let him go, prowling back to his tree.

(With the Deku sprout...)

"Good to see you again Link!" The deku sprout called, and Links eyes widened upon seeing that he'd grown a few good feet.

"likewise, you're looking healthy." Link replied and the tree laughed.

" thank you, you're looking a bit pale though, getting enough sleep?" the deku asked, sounding concerned.

Link waved it off "I'm fine."

"So, what did you call me here for?" Link asked, changing the subject.

"Ah yes, I noticed your presence here this morning, and i wanted to ask you who it was that brought you here, Id like to meet the man!" Deku said.

Link gulped. "Oh noone you should be worried about, I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough!" Link answered hurridly. somehow, somewhere, Link knew, he KNEW!

shadow was laughing his ass off.

After saying his goodbyes, Link decided to head back to the castle to apologise for his...absence...

then, realised upon going to the castle, he would have to face Sheik.

'Oh goddesses...what am i going to say to him?' Link thought nervously. 'Ah well, I'll just go in and out without giving him a chance to say anything.' Link resolved, knowing it was a cowards way out, but what's a hero to do?

He pulled out his Ocarina, and played the song that drew Epona to him. he heard a whinny to his left, and turned to see his horse galloping for him.

"hi there girl, it's been a while, hasn't it." Link said softly, staring into her eyes while he talked like he always does. Suddenly, Epona reared, startling Link, and making him fall backwards.

"Epona! what's wrong?!" Link shushed, jumping back onto his feet, and trying to bring her down, but was only kicked to the ground.

Link sighed in defeat. maybe he was changing... obviously something was wrong if the horse he'd had through thick and thin was rejecting him. He thought back to the time at the castle when he was relaying his report to Zelda, what he'd thought about turning into a whole other person.

'could it be...?'

he shook his head, and started towards the castle on foot, ignoring the pain of losing Epona. As he reached the gate to castletown, he began to bite his tongue nervously, yelping as there was sudden pain, and the metallic taste of blood.

'what the...'

he ran his now bleeding tongue over his teeth, and almost fell over himself when tongue met fang.

"oh for fuck's sake, that's just great!" he growled to himself, and quickened his pace, walking briskly through the crowd of people who've forgotten his whole existence, straight to the guard post on the path.

"HAL-"

"Get out of my way." Link hissed angrily, pushing past the guard. the poor guard just stared incredulously at him for a few seconds before running after him, and grabbing his tunic. 5 more guards appeared, seemingly from nowhere, 3 holding spears, and the rest, including the guard holding him, with swords.

Link glared at the soldier directly in front of him, and shrugged off the other guards hold, and walked straight for him. Link reached for the sword in the guards hand, and bent it into a knot in front of his face, almost effortlessly.

"Unless you want this to be your spine-" he glanced at the bent sword "- it would be in your best interest to ..way."

The soldiers gulped simultaneously, and glanced around amongst themselves, but held their own.

"Ah, so loyal." Link said, as if relishing their bravery. "But loyalty, as you may know, can be for better or for worse." he said, and took a step foward, smirking inwardly as they all took a small step back." It is a very unwise choice to cross a disgruntled Hero's path." he hissed in finality, and shoved the guards away from him, walking up the path as if that hasn't just happened.

once Link was inside the castle, he made his way to the throne room, only to see Zelda sitting on her throne, looking care-free, taking a bite out of a small blue thing, something that Link thought to be strangely alike to a...

"A...a faerie?!" Link exclaimed, face contorted in immense disgust.

Zelda choked, and looked up to see Link taking a few careful steps back, absolutely horrified.

"LINK!" she cried, and shot up, tossing the faerie behind her, and quickly clapping faerie dust off her hands. "It's...ah...it's not what it looks like Link..." at this point, sheik ran in. "My queen, why did you scr...Link..."

Sheik stared at Link for a few seconds before realising he looked horrified. his gaze turned to Zelda, and he noticed blue sparkles around her mouth.

"Oh, you didn't..." Sheik muttered. "They taste really good...if you tried one you'd see!" Zelda confessed, laughing nervously.

Sheik sighed, and looked back to Link. He looked like he would be sick.

As if answering his thoughts, Link ran over to the nearest potted plant in the room, and stuck his head in it, retching evrything he had eaten at Kokiri into it.

Link puked for all his worth into the planter, until nothing else came up, and even then he was still dry retching with nausea. Sheik walked over, and reached to rub Link on the back soothingly, but had his hand batted away. Sheik looked hurt at Link's actions, but at this point, Link couldn't give 2 flying fucks. He stood up shakily, and looked back to Zelda, who looked regretful.

Eyes shadowed by a swath of hair, he made his way to her, positioned his face so it was directly in front of hers, and stared into her eyes, his own filled with a burning hatred that had never surfaced until now. Zelda gasped, and tried to back up a bit, only succeeding in falling into her throne.

"Y-your eyes..." she stuttered. Link grinned feraly, showing off his fangs as well. "This is what you did to me Zelda...this is what your infernal tasks have reduced me to..." Link growled, shaking with the sudden primal urge to kill her. "You all seem to have the impression that playing hero is all fun and games...when in reality it's living hell...how dare you defile the one thing that upholds our troubled little world!" Sheik rushed over as soon as he noticed Links hands creeping towards his sword, his duty of protecting the queen taking over. Link glanced at the sheikah warrior, and that was all it took to stop him dead in his tracks.

"_I think you've scared them enough, my pet..." _A disembodied voice told Link. a shadow detatched itself from the wall, revealing Shadow, smiling proudly as if his child had won the Nobel peace prize or something. Link blinked blankly, and ran to Shadow, pressing up against him, and stared at him with blank eyes. Shadow smirked as he gazed down at Link. "I think you've broken him, queen." shadow pointed out, looking up to Zelda. "Ah well, nothing I can't fix." Shadow shrugged, and looked back to Link, stroking his cheek with a pale hand. Link leaned gratefully into the touch.

Shadow tilted Link's face up a bit, and kissed him gently. Tears started spilling out of Link's violet eyes, and Link sobbed into Shadows soft kiss. Sheik was quite shocked at their sudden display of affection, then gave Shadow the most evil glare he could muster. (A/N: which, for a good guy, is pretty damned evil...)

Shadow shushed Link, and pet his head comfortingly.

"There's only so much you can do to a person before they snap completely..." shadow said, not looking up from Link. "...I wonder how much he can take."

Zelda shook her head furiously, catching Shadow's attention. "Wh-what did you d-do to L-link?!" She asked, petrified. Shadow chuckled. "no no, dear Zelda, I have done nothing to Link except capture his heart, oh no, it is YOU who has made him change." Shadow told her, finally looking up.

"You're lying!!" she shouted accusingly. Shadow shrugged nonchalantly. "suit yourself."

"i will ask you this: Forcing a pure heart to complete impure tasks...what do you think that does to the beholder of the heart?" Shadow asked her, dead serious."You would do well to remember your answer the next time you try to trick an innocent into fixing your mistakes." Shadow finished, and the guards, with impeccable timing, chose to rush in.

Shadow tilted Links chin back up, and gazed into his clearing violet eyes. "Beautiful." Shadow whispered before pulling Link into a passionate kiss. Link responded immediately, at which to Shadow's utmost amusement, Sheik tensed. Shadow broke the kiss, and looked directly into Zelda's eyes. "we WILL meet again." And began to melt into the shadows, stopped only by the guards that were behind him. Shadow snarled, then had an idea. 'what a great way to test Link out.' Shadow thought, and whispered a few things into Link's ear.

Link tensed, and started quivering with apparent anger. the whole room could feel the hatred pouring off Link in waves. Sheik chose that moment to speak out. "How could you Link...!" Link cocked his head to sharply to look at the hurt Sheikah. "You've betrayed the queen and the land you've fought so hard to protect!" Sheik continued, emotion showing through his normally calm mask. Link laughed, a bit insanely, making Shadow shiver in excitement. "I haven't betrayed you, no, I am "Loyal", and "pure hearted" he hissed.

"but not so pure bodied anymore" Shadow put in as a side note.

"Now...if you want me to stay...loyal...to you, let us go, we have not done anything to harm you or your subjects, we will peacefully take our leave, and leave you be to soak in your miserable little castle." Link said as a finalty. Shadow smirked, he loved it when Link took charge.

Suddenly, the doors crashed open, revealing the horse ranchers, Talon, and his daughter, Malon.

"Queen Zelda, if you keep using our horses like this, we'd rather stop breeding them at all!" Malon shouted, looking infuriated through and through."Oh... hi Link!" Malon greeted upon seeing Link and shadow.

"hi Malon, what's going on that's got your feathers ruffled?" Link asked, mask of friendliness shocking Shadow. 'He's good at that...' Shadow thought. "She's using them to boost morale among the soldiers!! racing them across the field back and forth, honestly, someone ought to race her across the field once or twice and see if she doesn't break an ankle!" Malon told him, hands on her hips. "really, and then she goes and carves up the ones that get hurt to eat for dinner!!" Link twitched. "well, that's really terrible Malon, but the queen is a bit busy at the moment, but I'll tell her when i'm done, oh, and if you could take care of epona too, she's right by the gates." Link told her, Malon smiled, and she and her father walked back out, apparently not even noticing the guards around him and Shadow.

Link watched as they left, and as soon as he thought they were out of earshot, Link's pleasant expression turned completely dark.

"DIN'S FIRE!!!" he roared, incinerating the guards where they stood. 'H-he can still use holy spells?!' shadow thought, shocked beyond belief. oh no, he didn't expect this at all. Link roared once more, and tore his sword from it's sheath. more guards rushed in, and tried to bring the Hero down. Link simply moved his sword so that they impaled themselves onto it's blade, and he used his foot to push them back off. any other guards were slashed in half, Links blade passing through them like quick silver.

Shadow's entire body quivered in absolute excitement, he watched closely as Link danced expertly through the wave of soldiers, silver sword dripping with gore.

"Link!" Shadow called, excitement barley contained in his voice. Link immediately turned from cleaning his blade on an unfortunates tunic. Sheik and Zelda were frozen in horror. "Let's go, I think you've had enough fun, haven't you?" Shadow asked. Link smiled and nodded, then ran to shadow and hugged him tightly as they both melded into the shadows.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**i love you all.**

**i really do.**

**but this person takes the cake, one of my friends, now the most epic-est person i know in my eyes drew me the cutest little yaoi comic for Christmas!!!**

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO HER, AND YOU, BUT MOSTLY HER!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**~DarkByakko**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOL MERRY CHRISTMAS~ VERY LATE, I KNOW. As well as happy Valentines, St Patties, and any other holidays I've missed.**

**I've been getting a cold every other week lately, and have been swamped with school. I'm sure you all know how it is. but the up-side is, my mom is breaking her alcohol habit, so i have a much better home life at the moment. **

**Yeah, and it's really difficult and painful for me to type too, I sprained my finger just the other day, so yeah. ow.**

**Oh, and just so you know, the story is finished, completed, and done....In my notebook...I just need to type it out...**

**Hehe!**

**THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!**

**yaoifanvane~ LOL THANKS, yainorite is just slang, me being lazy and hyper at the same time. if you sound it out right it's "yeah, i know, right?"**

**linkslove1~ thanks so much, i thought Link's character needed a little...tweaking.**

**Shinami tsuyoki~ oh don't worry about it, thanks for reviewing on this chapter! and, i appreciate the criticsism! it helps me find my faults, and try to correct them. I've never been good with typing, so yeah, plus, the best program i have for typing things out is wordpad, and it doesn't have spell check, so I have to use the spell check on the site, and it doesn't catch everything. you're kind of sort of right about the whole, not having a definite plot for the story, i didn't actually write this to put it up here, it was more of a self gratification smut fic. thanks again!**

**tails doll curse~ lol. idk, i might have them do it in the sequel as a plot twist. thanks for the idea! oh, and yeah, i hate zelda with a burning passion, and i thought that the main characters could do with a cruel/dark/greedy persona.**

**LazEd is luv~ thanks, i'm sorry about the late upload :p**

**yaoifanvane~ MY MUSE, THANK YOU! Sorry btw, I read the review, and I started typing, but I never finished.**

**Xajora~ yeah, I know, it's not cuz of reviews, it's just my feeble body health, school overload, and procrastination! Nice name by the way.**

**AND NOW?!**

**on with the next chapter, enjoy!**

**ZELDA IS NOT MINE! *SADFACE***

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

As soon as they stepped out of the shadows, Shadow pushed Link up against the wall, and kissed him lustily. "That was absolutly amazing my love..." Shadow whispered heatedly against Link's ear after breaking the kiss for air.

Link groaned as Shadow ground his hips into Link's groin.

"So beautiful..."

Shadow's head dipped down, and he started attacking Link's neck with harsh nips and licks, Link's moans fuelling him on. He ripped unceremoniously at the teens clothes, and Link arched up off the wall to help him get them fully off.

Link's own fingers fumbled in Shadow's tunic, slipping it off his shoulders, and brushing against his pale skin.

Suddenly, Link froze. Shadow glanced up to see hi staring at the entrance. His gaze shifted to follow Link's, only to see a very horrified sheikah standing there, watching them with his one visable scarlet eye. Shadow smirked, and turned his attention back to Link.

Link's breath caught in his throat as Shadow pumped his length with a skilled hand, forgetting the stunned sheikah, and focusing on the pleasure Shadows was giving him.

Link's arms wrapped around Shadow's neck, as Shadow shrugged off the rest of his clothes.

Slipping finger's into Link's mouth, who greedily began to suck on them, Shadow rubbed up against Link, creating marvelous friction between the two. Shadow reluctantly pulled his fingers from Link's warm mouth, a line of saliva following, the sight making Shadow shudder in excitement, and pushed them inside Link's tight hole.

Shadow could sense the Sheikah behind him, watching them, astounded by their actions. Shadow started massaging the inside of Link, who appeared to appreciate it from the mewls and gasps he was emitting. Shadow rubbed Link's prostrate a few times, and pulled his fingers out, despite Link's obvious objections.

The blonde Hero didn't have to wait long though, for right after, Shadow pushed himself in, using the wall as leverage to keep Link up. Link wrapped his legs around Shadows hips, giving him easier access.

" We've already had sex twice, Link, and yet you're still so...tight..." Shadow told Link, loud enough for Sheik behind them to hear. Link moaned in reply, and wiggled his hips to tell Shadow to start moving. Shadow readily agreed, and pulled out, thrusting in with ample force. Link cried out in ecstasy, thrusting his body down to meet Shadow.

"Ah...Shadow...nnnn..." Link cooed. Shadow licked a stream of saliva coming out of the corner of Link's open mouth, and stuck his tongue in, kissing Link passionately. Link's moans were drowned out slightly by the kiss, but it made Shadow even more aroused with Link purring directly into his mouth.

"So...Good..." Shadow muttered, and reached around Link to stroke him to the time of his harsh thrusts, taking in all of his Hero's moans and gasps in like pure energy. Shadow shifted a bit, and rammed directly into Link's prostate. All this lead Link to his extreme, and, crying out Shadow's name, came hard onto Shadow's and his chests.

Shadow relished in the delicious spasms of Link's anus while he rode out his orgasm, and thrust in deep a few more times before coming himself inside Link's warmth.

Sheik's crimson eyes followed the couple as they slid down the wall to the floor. Once he caught his breath, Link gently placed a kiss upon Shadows slightly parted lips, and drifted off to sleep. Once he was sure Link wouldn't wake up, Shadow's attention turned to the Sheikah still standing in the doorway.

"As you can clearly see, Sheikah, Link belongs to me now." He told Sheik, menace think in his husky voice. Sheik, whose shock by now, knew no bounds, promptly sprinted out the way he had regrettably come.

Shadow chuckled in triumph, and snuggled close to Link, following him into the deep abyss of sleep.

AT HYRULE CASTLE...

The Queen could be found now, at the throne, sobbing loudly. The entire castle was unnnerved with the dark dismal cloud that attatched itself over Hyrule. Sheik walked into the throne room, and had relayed his discoveries to Zelda, who had instantly hurled herself into a depression. She had burst into tears as soon as she found out, and Sheik felt like doing the same. This had been going on for an hour straight. (A/N: PUSSY)

Sheik was standing off to the left of Zelda, leaning against one of the sturdy wooden railings, engrossed in his thoughts. He too was in great pain, for he loved Link, and he couldn't believe that it would end like this. Not in his wildest nightmares. A lone tear worked it's way down a normally stoic face.

The guards were whispering among themselves.

"Why must the Queen lament so over a traitor? Was this "Link" guy so important?"

"Even Sheik...This is unheard of."

"Right, Sheik, who is so unemotional you could kick him in the groin and he would not flinch, Yet here he is sniveling over some random tit who betrayed us?"

Sheik looked up to the soldiers at this point.

"What has that doof done for us? Slayed half our good guards, that's what, I have to stay up for 3 days straight guarding the goddess-forsaken archway to the gardens because our lack of men."

They continued their gossip like foolish school-girls, unaware that the Sheikah only feet away was slowly angering.

"His eyes were insane, how could they have put so much trust in a maniac like that?"

The soldiers nodded in unison.

"ENOUGH, no talking on duty, you gossiping prats."

Head guard finally had enough sense to look at Sheik, and immediately decided to cease the chatter.

Sheik in the meantime, let go of his death grip on the banister. His slim feline fingers had crushed the thick oak, and a few slivers fell off to the floor. Sheik rolled his eyes, and stood in front of it. He reverted back to his thoughts, as the castle tried to drown Zelda's wails out.

(SHADOW+LINK)

Link awoke in a completely different place than he remembered falling asleep in. Groaning, he wondered why lately whenever he went to sleep, he woke up somewhere radically different. He heard a husky chuckle behind him, and shuddered. He turned and caught sight of a grinning Shadow.

"Morning." Shadow greeted, and pecked Link on the lips. Link grinned, showing off his new found pointy fangs. Shadow grinned even wider, and kissed each fang softly, before devouring Link's mouth. Link groaned, and leaned into the kiss reflexively.

Shadow broke the kiss for air, and stood up, stretching his tired limbs.

"Why are we at Kokiri?" Link asked upon looking around and finding he was in his old forest house. He stretched his arms out as a hint for Shadow to help him up.

"I want to have a little chat with the Deku Sprout." Shadow answered, pulling Link to his feet.

"But...you need a prerequested audience..." Link put in.

"I'll make an appointment while I'm there, come on!"

Shadow grabbed Link's arm, and they both jumped down from the house, then made their way to the Deku sprout. Kokiri heads popped out of small houses to see a green/gray blur whizzing past them. As soon as they approached the sprout, Link bowed in apology.

"I'm so sorry, my friend here has no manners!" Link sputtered.

The Deku sprout looked up, and smiled brightly.

"It's quite alright, Link, I was getting bored anyway, what is it that you need?" The Deku asked, curiously.

"Well," Shadow said, stepping in.

"It's about the Queen of Hyrule, Zelda. From what I've been noticing of late is that she is losing her mind. I'd like to try to save kokiri from Zelda's over-pretentious reign." Shadow said simply, shifted a bit, and continued.

"Zelda's sanity is leaving her, and I fear Link's is as well, so I want to try my best to save the last thing that will help Link keep self aware." Link stared at Shadow, wide eyed. The Deku sprout glanced at Link, who blushed furiously, and looked down, then back to Shadow, who was straing at the sprout with sincerity.

"The Queen is taking advantage of her power. Abusing it. I want to let you know about what's happening before she tries to destroy Kokiri for some greedy insignificant project." Shadow explained to Deku what Zelda had been doing in her spare time, and the sprout nodded gravely.

For a time, The Deku sprout was still, with a wise and thoughtful expression on his wooden face as he thought over Shadow's words.

Finally, the tree stirred, looked at Shadow, and spoke solemnly.

"We are a peaceful people here in Kokiri forest, so if violence does come into play, we will most definitely fall."

Shadow tensed.

"But, we will remain an independent race. Zelda will not step foot on these sacred grounds, we will attempt to stay away from Hyrule customs for as long as we can." The great tree finished.

Shadow sighed in relief.

"I won't let them get so far, so don't worry about protection." Link put in, stepping foward, nobility etched back into his features. Shadow smiled.

"That corrupted woman is most likely sitting on her throne feasting on..." Link trailed off, wave of nausea passing through him.

"...Faeries."

The tree donned an expression of pure disgust

"That's too far, this must stop." Deku sprout insisted.

"We'll do our best, thank you for your time, oh Great Deku Tree," Link said graciously.

"No, thank you for informing me. Go well on your journeys." The tree thanked, and the two were on their way.

They walked through the path to the village, and Link noted there were none of those evil snapping plants like there used to be. He chuckled as the nostalgia kicked in, and Shadow looked at him.

"Well, that was certainly interesting, it went way differently than I had expected it to, but at least it all worked out." Shadow sighed, walking with Link through the green village. A sweet smell was wafting through, and they supposed it was around dinner time for the young Kokirians.

Link stopped suddenly, and was staring intently at something in front of him. Shadow followed Link's line of sight, to a short and chubby kid. He looked pretty pissed off about something.

"King Midas." Link acknowledged. The child looked up at Link like he could read minds or had three eyes or something.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The kid screamed, literally shaking with the force of his voice. Shadow thought for a second that the kid had lifted off the ground.

"Boy, kid's got lungs for being such a midget," Shadow muttered, making Link laugh. This seemed to infuriate the orange haired King even more, if that was possible.

"HOW DARE YOU, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I'M KING MIDAS YOU LINT LICKER!!!" the kid did lift off the ground this time, and the blue ball of light jingleing by his right side started flying awkwardly in shock of the noise.

Shadow burst out into laughter at his words.

"L-lint lick-licker hahah....wh-what the hell?! Why don't you go back to your little stump and go to sleep, it's bedtime for little kids." Shadow then took a leap, and hopped right over the King's head.

"Come on Link, we've got to go." Shadow called, gesturing lightly.

Link glanced at Midas, Midas looked at Link. Link smiled, fangs protruding, and eyes purple and hazy. Midas froze, and shuddered. Link simply walked around him, to Shadow.

'Link?'

"Where are we going, Shadow?" Link asked by the forest exit.

"You'll see, Love, you'll see." Shadow replied Cooly, Wrapping his arms around Link's waist, and pushing him softly against the bark of the tree-made tunnel. Link's heart swelled at the affectionate term Shadow just used, and he felt like he was in heaven.

'It was just...a word, why is it affecting me so much...?" Link though,t, heart rate speeding up, and happy tears welling in his eyes. The extent of what Shadow just did for him caught up, and made Link incredibly happy.

"What's wrong?" Shadow, inquiring about Link's tears, fearing they were of sadness. He was genuinely worried, Link just knew. Link wrapped his own arms around Shadows neck, and hugged him tightly, whispering "Thank you" over and over again into his pale elfish ear. Shadow simply smiled, and leaned in close, lips almost touching Link's ear, and whispered,

"You're welcome, Love." And stood patiently in the tunnel, smoothing circles into Links lower back as the Hero sobbed into his chest.

'Now I understand what this thumping feeling in my chest is...' Shadow thought.

'He's done it.' Shadow's grip on Link tightened.

'He's made my heart start beating again!'

A strange feeling swept over Shadow, and he felt a familiar wetness fall down his cheeks.

'I love him.'

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

**Sooooo, did you like?**

***Is pelted with large objects not limited to glass, rocks, and 1000 year old fruitcake***

**So so so so so sorry for the late update, I promise things might be more quickly paced from now on, but I still have exams coming up for the end of the year, and a busy summer, but I think the story is about half way done.**

**Please don't leave me :(**

**Love, DarkByakko 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eheheheh...heheh...heh... LOOK A DISTRACTION!**

**/is pelted with stones**

**:(((**

**If it helps, I promise my grammar's gotten better...**

**Zelda is not mine.**

Link trudged on behind Shadow, simply glowing from the earlier experience in Kokiri. They were making their way across Hyrule field, Shadow was almost dragging Link, who started wondering where Shadow was taking him.

"Shadowww..."

The darker carbon copy of himself seemed to take no notice to Link's call.

"Hey, Shaaaadoowwwww..."

Link had to admit he was starting to remind himself of Navi. Whilst pondering so, he missed the smirk on Shadow's lips.

"We're almost there, don't whine now, love."

The small token of affection in his lover's words made Link's heart swell with joy, and to Shadow's amusement, also shut him up.

Shadow continued leading Link on through the long field of short cropped grass. Though there were no horses in the field, the foliage always seemed to me well kempt and proper. He subsequently wondered if the castle's gardeners were meant to keep working even this far out of the town's border, though he had never actually seen anyone other than Link and that demented mailman journey through the vast field of Hyrule.

Link gazed at Shadow who was seemingly lost in thought as he walked, admiring every detail of what he could see of his face and body. He really did love this man, though they had only known each other for so long. His mind wandered back to his original thought: where was it Shadow was taking him? There were only a few certain places to go in Hyrule field, and he could exclude Hyrule Castle and Kokiri village for obvious reasons.

After a while of contemplation, Link began to grow bored. he started fiddling with his bag and pockets, shuffling his shield and mindlessly adjusting his belts. Link could never remember a time which it took so damned long to cross the field. He let out an exasperated sigh, finally resorting to watching Shadow again.

Shadow's silver hair glistened in the now near evening light, and even though the light was a deep orange, Shadow's hair seemed only more cool silver. Like moonlight, unrelenting to the sun's light. He supposed that came with being one born from darkness. he trailed his eyes across Shadow's back, pating close attention to every muscle movement made under the thin fabric of his dark tunic, and briefly wondered if that's what his back looks like as well. He hoped so.

'No, you're off topic again, Link, where is he taking you?' Link mentally scolded himself. As he was in the middle of his self-chastising, he began to scent a familliar smell. Horses, and cows too. He inwardly calculated their position in the field to be passing Lon-Lon Ranch. A small tug at his heart reminded him of how much he missed the red-headed daughter of the ranch owner. And his horse as well.

"Do you smell that, Link?" Shadow spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that had existed between them since they set off. Link was a bit shocked to hear Shadow speak and missed the question completely.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Shadow chuckled and repeated the question.

"Yeah, are we passing Lon-Lon Ranch," Link coulden't help the sad tone in his voice.

Shadow smirked and turned around once more.

"That's our destination, actually."

Link gaped in awe and excitement. His facial expressions slowly morphed from surprise into sheer joy. He jumped on Shadow, giving him a huge hug.

Shadow was thrown off balance momentarily and had to take a few seconds to regain his composure. A small tint rose in his cheeks as Link held him, he could feel the other's heart beeting against his own chest.

"How did you know?" Link gasped, smiling from ear to ear.

Shadow smiled.

"Just a hunch. Now let's go, it'll be getting dark soon."

Link giggled, grasping Shadow's gauntleted hand in his own. Shadow blushed even darker and felt an uncomfortable pressure in his chest, though for some reason, the pressure felt good. He glanced at Link's face, enjoying the happy expression on it.

Through all this lovey and pink atmosphere, both men failed to notice the blotch of blue staining the horizon. Sheik had perched himself in a rather tall tree and was watching the duo with keen eyes. An anger rose within him that he failed to understand. He promptly turned on his heel and vanished, headed toward the castle to inform the Queen of the -now pronounced- enemy's movement.

The both of them were proclaimed dangerous, a threat to the well-being of the Hyrulian community.

And Sheik couldn't wait to get his hands on them to take his love back form that evil sonnuva bitch.

-Lon-Lon Ranch

Link walked into the entrance of the ranch, just a thick wall network of deep green colored vines. Shadow began to spy small buildings which he presumed were barns and the house for the inhabitants. Clucking of Cuckoos and the baying of farm animals was all that could be heard, and the refreshing scent of farm washed into their noses.

A small amount of movement and a flash of orange in Shadow's peripheral vision caught his attention. A short well built woman was lugging a large bale of hay toward the stable. Link's face lit up even more, a feat which Shadow had thought previously impossible, though Link was always proving him wrong. He just couldn't predict Link. He was beginning to like that.

"MALON!"

Link jumped up and ran over to the orange haired woman. Her head turned with a look of surprise, and she dropped the bale of hay she was carrying.

"Link!"

Shadow watched carefully as they embraced. He felt a twinge in his chest, different from earlier when Link held his hand. Man, these emotions sure were going to take some getting used to.

They cheerfully conversed for a bit before Link looked like he remembered something and glanced at Shadow. He smiled and waved the Darker version of himself over. Shadow could only smirk and comply to his lover's whim.

"Malon, this is... this isss..." Link paused for a moment, wondering how he should address his shadow. "Jalendu!"

"Yes, Jalendu. Pleased you meet you, Malon," Shadow said, glancing at Link with curiosity.

They shook hands as Malon carefully studied his features, so alike to Link's.

"So...are you two...related or something?" she asked.

"It's a long story." Link replied, both himself and Shadow locked eyes knowingly.

"I see," Malon muttered thoughtfully. "well then, shall we go inside and talk, or would you like to go see Epona first, Link?"

Link's eyes lighted up and Malon immediately knew the answer.

She led the both of them past the rather large wooden buildings, waiting for a moment as Shadow stared curiously into the barn at the large animals inside. He'd never seen cows before. They stopped at the gate into the horse's area and gazed upon the well bred animals romping around within.

"The two in the corner there are new, we've only just had them born to us a year ago, though they're perfectly ready for riding, I've had a hard time letting them go," Malon sighed, pointing to the two horses, one solid black, the other whiter than snow.

Link's gaze shifted to the left where he spied his horse, Epona. He whistled to her excitedly and walked over. She lifted her giant muzzle and snorted, also trotting toward her master with unhidden excitement. It wasn't until she reached him that she felt fear strike her. She reared and turned on her heel, trotting away to a safer distance. Link looked confused and called her name before walking toward her again.

Shadow felt pain in his newly acquired heart as he watched and remembered his own like ordeal.

Link gazed at his horse sadly. Why was she so frightened? Was it because he'd changed? Had he become something to be feared? His confusion struck him deeply in his heart, for his most trusted friend and companion was now cowering in fear of him. He turned to Shadow, finding comfort at last in his sympathetic stare.

"She...she's afraid of me..."

Shadow quickly walked to his lover and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's alright. She'll come around," Shadow cooed and continued whispering comforting things into the Hero's ear.

Malon looked confused as well, she approached Epona and stroked her mane, trying to calm her down. What would make her act like this toward Link?

As Link dwelled on his confusion, Shadow heard hoof beats rapidly approaching the entrance, along with the unmistakable clang of armor.

"This is not good," He muttered, grabbing Link's shoulders and looking into his eyes, "Link,we've got to get out of here, now."

Link trained his ears on the sound and nodded gravely.

Malon watched them carefully for a moment before turning to look toward the entrance where the Hyrulian soldiers were filing in one by one.

"Malon, we don't have time to explain, and I'll definitely keep them safe, but we need those two horses!" Link rushed, pointing to the two horses in the corner and praying inwardly they wouldn't be scared of him like Epona was.

Malon nodded, not even asking.

"The saddles are loose, be careful!" She yelled as they ran to the horses. Link chose the white horse, Shadow, the black. They hopped on and hoped for the best.

"HYA!"

"HOLD IT, DON'T MOVE!" soldiers shouted dismounting and running through the field. One of them grabbed Malon and started questioning her.

Link looked concerned for Malon, but Shadow tugged his arm to follow.

"JUST GO, RUN!" Malon yelled over the soldier's shoulder.

Link did just that, kicking the horse's side gently to spur it on. They galloped past the soldiers and saw that the other soldiers were juct closeing the gate to the pen. With a harsh cry and every fiber of his being screaming at him to knock it the fuck off and surrender, they spurred the horses over the gat and over the soldiers, and ran top speed through the farm out into the field, running blindly into the darkening night.

**I'm dead, remember? Dead people can't give long excuses and profuse apologies.**

**/fan uses Phoenix Down**

**Shit**

**Really, I have no excuse, I've just been extremely lazy and had no inspiration for this story, but hey, I tried to make this chapter as long and exciting as I could. Smex in next chapter, and I'll let you know what the name Jalendu means.**


End file.
